


Another Cup

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Getting coffee before class was a treat before she started working there, now it is the reason he gets up in the morning.





	Another Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo  
> Square O4 - Coffee Shop AU
> 
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32561978027/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Songs: The Only Boy Awake by Meadows, Falling in Love in at Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg

“Hurry up, mate.” Harry was going to kill Ron as soon as he was awake enough. “We have to leave now. She is only on shift for another hour and I need coffee.”

“Ron, what are you babbling about,” Harry reached for his glasses as his best friend continued to bounce on his bed. “It is only eight and I don't have class until noon. I was up until one trying to get the bloody program to work.”

“Ginny said she is leaving at nine and I need coffee.” Ron jumped up from Harry’s bed and grabbed his backpack. “I am not going in to get coffee by myself. Hurry up.”

“Just go without me. I am not fit for public viewing.” Harry fell back into his bed and tried to pull the covers over his head. “Let me sleep.”

“I can’t go without you.” Ron tugged at the covers. “This will be the fifth day in a row that I have gotten coffee before she leaves. She is going to think I am stalking her.”

“You are stalking her.” Harry groaned and stumbled from his bed. “If I do this, you CANNOT complain about me taking your sister on a date or two. If I can get her away from football practice and that bloody coffee shop.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

“What is he doing here?” Hermione hissed as she turned away from the register to heat up a bagel. “Gin. that red headed guy is coming in again.”

“Relax, Mione,” Ginny waved toward the opening door. “It’s just my brother, Ron, and his roommate, Harry. They aren’t dangerous, just nerds.”

“Well the roommate looks like he stuck his finger in an electric socket and your brother does not look like he needs anymore coffee. You take their order since you know them.”

“Scaredy cat,” Ginny growled as she turned back to the register. “Hey, Ron, Harry. What can I get you this morning?”

“Flat white for me and black coffee and a date for him.” Ron shrugged and pointed at Harry. “He was going to ask you out later today, but I am asking for him because he claims I am evil for making him get out of bed before ten. Some people have class before noon.”

“He is evil.” Harry leaned on the counter and smiled at Ginny. “Do you have time for dinner tomorrow night? I know you have a game in the afternoon but I really would like to spend some time with you.”

“Let me think - Saturday night dinner with the guy who stays buried in computer programs or a night out with the girls after the match?” Ginny turned to Hermione as she considered her answer. “Ask me again when you are awake. I know you and you have not had enough coffee yet to know what you are asking.”

“Give the guy a break,” Hermione spoke as she handed Ginny their order. “She’ll be there. Name the time and place. We have nothing planned.”

Harry scratched his head and grinned. “Meet us here at six. Ron and I will have the rest figured out by then.”

“Us?’ Ron’s voice cracked as he tried not to drop his coffee. “I am NOT going on a date with you and my sister…”

“Definitely not,” Ginny agreed. “That is why you will be taking Mione with you while I spend time with Harry. Hermione Granger, meet my brother, Ron Weasley.”

“Um, Hi,” Hermione smiled as she watched Ron blush. “I think we have been set up.”

“I think you are right,” Ron voice dropped as he tried to push words past his lips. “You don’t have to, but I would like to get to know you.”

“Put his out of his misery before he turns into cinders,” Ginny nudged Hermione with her elbow. “He doesn’t have a class before eleven and he has been here every morning this week before your shift is over. Just say yes.”

“Okay, sounds like we have a date.” Harry took a sip of his coffee and grabbed Ron’s arm. “Lover boy and I will see you both here tomorrow night and six. I have computers to sweet talk and he is going to be late for his Chem lab if we don’t hurry.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Ron tugged at the collar of his Chelsea jumper. “I  
Am not good at this date thing.”

“You look fine,” Harry ran his fingers through his hair and picked up the two bundles of that were on his bed. “Sunflowers or daisies?”

“Sunflowers.” Ron grabbed the bouquet from Harry’s hand. “If you want to win over my sister, always start with daisies. Then, take her for pizza at Flying Pies and don’t comment on how much disappears before the date is done.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Harry reached for the door. “Where are you taking Hermione? You may be my roommate, but this is not a double date.”

“Nonni’s.” Ron followed Harry out of their flat and closed the door. “Gin says she likes the stromboli there. Let’s get going. My sister hates to wait.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione watched raindrops race down the windows of the coffee shop. She had not been this nervous before a date, ever. She tugged down the sleeve of her Manchester United jumper as Ginny set her Dirty Chai on the table.

“They will be here.” Ginny sighed as she looked at her watch. “We are early and Ron knows how much I hate it when he is late. They have ten minutes before I start to lose my temper.”

“I think I see them.” Hermione started to shred the napkin she had been holding. “Unless you know two other guys crazy enough to carry football umbrellas and flowers while trying to open the door. Are you sure about this?”

Ginny smiled as they watched Harry and Ron wrestle their umbrellas and the door. “Our dates. Brillant in the classroom, questionable real life skills.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Dinner at Nonni’s felt like it was over before it started. Ron and Hermione shared a stromboli and talked about football and classes until the wait staff started to put chairs up on the tables.

“I guess we should go.” Ron reached for his wallet to pay their bill. “Would you like to get some coffee before I walk you home?”

“I guess we could do that.” Hermione picked up the bouquet of sunflowers Ron had given her. “This has been a great evening and I’m not quite ready for it to be over.”

“Me, either.” Ron placed his hand in the small of her back and walked with her towards the register. “I haven’t drunk this much coffee in a week since Finals last fall. I think I might be developing a bad habit.”

“Coffee and conversations are not a bad habit.” Hermione whispered. “I could get used to seeing you every shift.”

“I could get used to see you every morning.” Ron pulled Hermione close and kissed her check. “What’s another cup when I’ve already had one every day this week? I think this is a bad habit I need.”


End file.
